<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Steal A Mocking Squid by Caitlinnetje</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817174">To Steal A Mocking Squid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlinnetje/pseuds/Caitlinnetje'>Caitlinnetje</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony &amp; Coulton/Jarrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Fighting And Persuasion, And Squidward And SpongeBob kissing, Basically Plankton Wanting The Formula, Boys Kissing, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Falling In Love, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Musicals, Physical Abuse, Unconsciousness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlinnetje/pseuds/Caitlinnetje</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Plankton's new evil scheme involved kidnapping Squidward, and SpongeBob was the one to save him? Well, some pretty harsh things, and who knows... in-between it all that they might even find love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karen &amp; Sheldon J. Plankton, SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Steal A Mocking Squid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of the SB projects I've been busy working on, together with my best friend (IG: greasermcgoo__27)<br/>I wrote for Squiddy and Sponge, but I couldn't have done this without her (non-evil genius) Plankton and Karen dialogue and her general idea for this story!<br/>It's written in their human forms (or the musical forms) but I guess if you really pinch your eyes together you can ignore that fact. Just don't think too hard about how Plankton would've kidnapped someone ten times his size ;)<br/>We hope you enjoy and please leave us a comment if you did; it means a lot! ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cut to Plankton walking out of the baby clothing store, hearing SpongeBob calling after him.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> Hey Plankton, wait up!</p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob rushes up to join him, happy as ever, wearing a pink baby looking outfit, carrying a bag with him.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> Did you pick out any nice baby clothes for you to wear?</p><p> </p><p>The fish passing by snicker, Plankton quickly looking embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> NO! They didn’t have any in my size. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> Oh that’s okay, Plankton! I bought you a little something and don’t worry, we can trim it so it’ll fit you. Look, see (he holds it out for him) it’s just like mine! Oh you are just going to look so cute wearing this! And we’ll be matching….Ooh, we should buy a whole bunch of matching outfits! What do you say, Plankton?</p><p> </p><p>Plankton is extremely embarrassed and annoyed with every word SpongeBob says, seeing everybody laughing at them, some even pointing, him finally snapping. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Whatta I say? WHATTA I SAY?! I say, what you want us to start holding hands down the street next?! Who do you think I am, your best playmate? WE are not friends and YOU are just an IDIOT! And you look STUPID in that outfit! I’m outta here.</p><p> </p><p>Plankton huffs, barely even noticing or caring that SpongeBob has tears in his eyes and looks heart broken, Plankton just marching away angrily, growling as people are still snickering at him, hurrying to get home to the Chum Bucket as quickly as he can, humiliated, muttering to himself. </p><p> </p><p>He bursts into the Chum Bucket, steaming, fists clenched as he begins to pace around the floor angrily.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton: </span>Grah, that stupid sponge has humiliated me for the last time! I’m through with him! He needs to get what he deserves and more importantly, I need to get that formula out of him. I got to get my revenge on him…but how?</p><p> </p><p>Plankton hops over to the window where his telescope is.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Let’s see….what means a lot to that yellow idiot that I could use to get the formula out of him….? Definitely not that snail again. (He shudders, remembering all the times he had gotten beaten up by Gary)</p><p> </p><p>He looks through the telescope to see SpongeBob with Patrick at Patrick’s house, the two laughing and dancing around in circles. SpongeBob already having stopped crying as soon as he saw him.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Hmm, Patrick. They are best friends.</p><p> </p><p>He watches Patrick fall onto his stomach on the ground,  laughing and flailing his arms around happily.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> No. Too stupid. Wouldn’t want that idiot around here. Plus, too big. </p><p> </p><p>He sees SpongeBob waving goodbye to Patrick and starting to walk off.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Wait a minute, where’s he going?!</p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob walks towards Squidward’s house, Squidward trying to sunbathe, SpongeBob waving sweetly to him as he came up and greeted him, coming up and giving Squidward a big ol’ hug despite him being in the chair, giving him a peck on the cheek happily. Squidward of course just looks annoyed, quickly trying to push SpongeBob off of him. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> OF COURSE! Maybe I can't steal his best friend, but Squidward! He's perfect! That fool sponge works with him everyday, <em>of course</em> he cares about him. And if something were to happen to his little squid buddy unless he, oh I don't know, hands over the secret formula, then he'd give it to me for sure! Oh, its so simple and yet so evil, I'm a genius! And now to pay a little visit to our six-legged friend.’</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles evilly to himself, hopping down from the stool.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cut to Squidward’s Bedroom</em>
</p><p> </p><p>We see Squidward sleeping in bed, the door slowly opening in the background, Plankton popping just his head out, looking around before he starts chuckling evilly, making his way over to Squidward's bed.</p><p> </p><p>He looks down at Squidward sleeping, him making those sounds as he snores, Plankton quiet for a minute, looking from his legs to his head then back again.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Hmmm, now how am I gonna do this? Guess I forgot how big he is. Let's see....</p><p> </p><p>He slowly and carefully reaches over to grab Squidward's foot, eyeing Squidward intensely, trying to make sure he doesn't wake up, picking up his foot, lifting it up, Squidward's back leg coming up also. Plankton makes a face, a little weirded out. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Eehhh...Now that's unnatural. </p><p> </p><p>Plankton still holding up Squidward's foot, or feet, Squidward begins to stir, opening his eyes, smiling drowsily until he sees Plankton, frown falling.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> What the--? Plankton? </p><p> </p><p>Plankton is frozen, rigid, his one eye bright wide. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Uh oh. (He then drops Squidward's leg, starting to back up cautiously, looking nervous)</p><p> </p><p>Squidward gets up.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> And just what do you think you’re doing inside my bedroom?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> (stammering, trying to appear innocent) I-I-I was just, er, - </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward: </span>I know <em>some</em> of us don’t need their beauty sleep, (coughs and looks at Plankton with a disgusted face) but <em>I</em> certainly am not one of them. Now, if you’ll excuse me. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton: </span>Well I can see you're grouchy no matter what time you wake up. But I'm making my move! </p><p> </p><p>Plankton grabs Squidwards leg just as Squidward is lying down again. It makes Squidward fall down on the floor, Plankton now on top of him. He tries to pin Squidward down, but there are just too many body parts that keep trying to push him off. </p><p> </p><p>Plankton is grumbling as Squidward overpowers him and now hovers on top of him, pinning him down. Squidward laughs, making his nose wrinkle. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward: </span>You think it was that easy? You’re just a tiny, little algae. Just a piece of green mush on my carpet. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Hey! I'll show you green mush!</p><p> </p><p>Plankton angrily kicks at Squidward, getting back on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>The two are now rolling across Squidwards bedroom, each trying their hardest to get the other to stop. Both are panting and sweating and Squidwards pajama shirt has gone all wrinkly. Mid-fight Squidward stops to look at it, pinning down Plankton yet again. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> Now look what you did, you little bottom feeder! This was my cashmere shirt! (his voice cracks as he suppresses a sob) Imported all the way from the Bay of Bengal! Oh, you are going to pay for this!</p><p> </p><p>Plankton just growls and purposefully grabs at his shirt, rolling him over but Squidward quickly flips him again. </p><p> </p><p>They continue rolling around, calling each other names, moving awfully close towards the staircase.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> You four-legged freak! It would be so much easier if you go along with it and just submit to my power! </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> Go along with what? Your ‘evil’ plan that will get you the formula? Oh, I’m <em>sure</em> it’ll work this time.</p><p> </p><p>He grunts as he sits on top of Plankton and pulls on his braids, making him scream out loudly before putting a hand to his mouth. SpongeBob isn’t supposed to hear what he is doing. It would ruin his plan if he came over to check on Squidward.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> L-Let go of me, you giant! (He yells out but his voice his weaker and more of a whimper, squirming around) </p><p> </p><p>Squidward, now totally in control of the situation, lets go, stands up and looks down at Plankton beneath his feet. Plankton holds a hand to the back of his head with a hurt expression, looking tired because his plan seems to be failing so far. He flips over onto his back, looking up at Squidward with a sort of frightened look as he hovers above him.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> Why don’t you just go home? Cry about it to your <em>wife</em>. (He emphasizes the word ‘wife’ as if it’s something dirty, looking smug) </p><p> </p><p>Plankton's eye goes wide and his mouth falls open for a second before his expression turns into rage, his anger boiling, quickly making it to his feet with a snarl, grabbing Squidward by his collar and pulling him closer towards him, raising a fist to punch him, but Squidward pushes back and flips the two of them around before he can swing, shoving Plankton towards the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Plankton stumbles backwards and stops briefly at the edge of the stairs, whimpering as he wavers on his feet, quickly losing his balance, falling backwards down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Plankton screams loudly and yelps as he hits each step, tumbling as he rolls all the way to the bottom. He lands on his back, sitting up a little, holding his head in pain.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Ow. Ugh. (his pupil circles around while he tries to focus, seeing Squidward coming down the stairs, so dizzy he sees three Squidwards)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Oh no. Not more legs....!</p><p> </p><p>Squidward is feeling savagely proudly of himself, loving the fact that he is able to humiliate someone, who is quite literally looking up to him at this moment. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> I guess your little plan failed once again. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> (his vision has returned by now) Not yet it hasn't! </p><p> </p><p>Plankton stands up and grabs him by his shirt, going to throw him down but stepping backwards, he trips over one of Squidwards legs, falling backwards, taking Squidward down with him, his shirt ripping. </p><p> </p><p>They have tumbled into the living room, Plankton groaning from being crushed under Squidward's weight, where Squidward is shocked to see that his expensive shirt now has a gigantic hole inside, revealing his bare chest.</p><p> </p><p>Squidward looks at it with wide open eyes for a second, gasping before his eyes get narrow and he reaches a hand toward Plankton, who gasps, genuinely scared, Squidward flipping Plankton over onto his back, grabbing at his braids again.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward: </span>You little menace! That was my best night shirt! Good thing you have these pieces of twine hanging from your head! (yanks Plankton’s braids)</p><p> </p><p>Plankton screams out loudly in pain, forgetting he's supposed to be quiet, whimpering, looking incredibly tiny and helpless with the much bigger Squidward on top of him, squirming around.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Not the hair, not the hair! Ahhhh!</p><p> </p><p>Squidward is still pulling harshly and insulting his hair style, tears forming in Plankton's eye, who is still screaming and whimpering, frightened and desperate to get away, his flailing arm reaching for anything to help get Squidward off, his hand finding a vase on a little table-stand, instantly grabbing it before he realizes, quickly bringing his arm back, knocking it straight against Squidward's head, the glass shattering with a crash.</p><p> </p><p>Squidward cries out, quickly falling to the ground, landing beside Plankton who quickly props himself up by his arms, staring at him in shock, eye wide and mouth open, his chest heaving as he pants heavily, his fear fading as he doesn't see Squidward moving.</p><p> </p><p>Plankton swallows hard and wide-eyed, slowly pokes a finger at Squidward's face, who still doesn't move, unconscious.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> That worked? IT WORKED!</p><p> </p><p>He's quite proud of himself despite that little display of him screaming like a girl, getting to his feet with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> This evil genius has still got it! (he huffs, pointing proudly to his chest) Now, let's take you home with me, Squidward....</p><p> </p><p>Plankton chuckles, grabbing him by the legs again, starting to drag him towards the door, Squidward very much still unconscious. </p><p> </p><p><em>Cut to Plankton arriving at the Chum Bucket</em>, dragging Squidward by his legs, who is still unconscious, Plankton panting heavily and is sweating as he finally manages to drag Squidward inside, dropping his legs to the floor with a huff, completely exhausted, hunched over as he pants to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Phew. Glad that’s over. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Karen and Spot have come over upon him entering.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Karen:</span> (starts to greet him sarcastically) Sheldon, where were you, I-- (she gasps loudly as she finally spots Squidward, jumping in the air a little) Plankton! What have you done?! You can’t just show up here with a body and expect me to help you cover up your crimes! And how dare you go out killing people without telling me first!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> (he sighs softly, glaring a little) He’s not dead, Karen. I only kidnapped him for my latest scheme. </p><p> </p><p>Spot starts sniffing Squidward’s face, whining softly, beginning to lick him, Plankton and Karen not noticing.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Karen:</span> Oh. Well, I guess that’s okay then. But I still don’t want anything to do with it.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Whatever. I don’t need your help anyways. All I gotta do is get the sponge here and then that secret formula will be mine!</p><p> </p><p>Spot is still licking Squidward’s face, who by now has started to wake up, sputtering at Spot, quickly shooing him away, Karen finally noticing, gasping.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Karen:</span> Oh no, he’s already waking up!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> (panicking) Quick, help me get him into a chair! And grab the rope!</p><p> </p><p>Squidward wakes up groggy and sits up, touching his face painfully where Plankton had hit him with the vase, still not completely aware of his surroundings and where he is.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> (mumbling) Uh… hmm… what… happened… (now realizing where he is he tries to jump up abruptly, but is stopped by Plankton on his way up) Chum Bucket?! GET ME OUTTA THIS INFERIOR, DISGUSTING PLACE!</p><p> </p><p>Plankton rushes over, grabbing him by the arms, grunting as he starts dragging him over to Karen who has brought out a chair. Squidward tries to pin his heels into the floor to try and stop Plankton, but since he’s not wearing his shoes it doesn’t do very much. Instead, he just tries to wriggle his hands from under Planktons grip so he can sneak out from underneath his arms. But Plankton has gotten hold of him pretty securely this time and dumps him on the chair.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward: </span>(grunting) Let me go, you chintzy copepod!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Quick Karen, hold him down! </p><p> </p><p>Plankton gets Squidward into the chair, taking the rope from Karen, who grabs Squidward's arms to keep him in the chair, Plankton starting to tie up Squidward's legs, though with Squidward moving around and the fact there is a lot of legs, he struggles.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> (while trying to stop Plankton in each possible way) Let me go! Urgh, just lemme go, you malicious creature! (he manages to get one leg loose and moves it around frantically) I. SAID. LET. ME. GO! (he kicks Plankton in his face)</p><p> </p><p>Plankton yelps loudly in pain as he tumbles backwards, quickly holding his nose.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward: </span>Oops. SORRY. </p><p> </p><p>Plankton's eyebrows furrow and he snarls in rage, coming back over, grabbing angrily at the legs to get them all tied down. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> I hope you remembered these are my expensive pants. Or are you going to rip those to shreds too?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Rah, hold still!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> And take it easy on my feet. They carry around all this great talent.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> There! (he exclaims as all the ropes are tied, standing up, helping Karen get Squidward's arms tied up) Now, you're trapped! Finally.</p><p> </p><p>Squidward: (struggles a little, hopelessly trying to somehow escape) Couldn’t you at least have waited to kidnap me until the morning, so I could have put some decent clothes on?</p><p> </p><p>Plankton grumbles, wiping at his brow and rubbing at his sore face, trying to ignore Squidward's comments as he sits down to start writing the note to SpongeBob. While he is writing Squidward is still not keeping shut.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> What are you writing? Is that my ransom note? You better ask for a great sum, I’m worth a lot.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Rah, shut up before I shut you up!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> (shrugs, for as far as that goes while being tied to a chair, smug) If you don’t want to hear me, just cover your ears.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> (losing it) Gah, that's it! </p><p> </p><p>Plankton gets up and grabs the duct tape, putting a piece of tape over Squidwards mouth. Squidward now just looks at him with eyes spitting fire. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> There! Finally some quiet!</p><p> </p><p>Plankton goes back over to write the note, leaving Squidward in the chair. Spot wanders near Squidward curiously, sniffing at his tied-up legs, looking up at him expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>Squidward glares down at him and growls at him through the tape, making Spot cower and run off.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Karen:</span> Well, good luck, Sheldon. I'm going downstairs now and I'm taking Spot with me. (they leave)</p><p> </p><p>Plankton doesn't hardly acknowledge her, grinning evilly as he finishes up the note.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Ha ha, I don't need luck, woman. With this note, I can't lose!</p><p> </p><p>Plankton comes over to Squidward, looking at him smugly as he starts to read, clearing his throat.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Dear SpongeBob, your friend Squidward -</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cut to SpongeBobs house</em>
</p><p> </p><p>We now see SpongeBob in the morning, who is reading the other half of the letter on his doorstep to himself.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (continuing the letter) - Means a lot to you right? (he blushes at this, doing a little giggle) And surely you care very much about him. (He smiles more)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob: </span>Well since you care about him so much, I have kidnapped him and taken him to the Chum Bucket (His voice is getting more and more panicked with each word he reads) </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> If you ever want to see him again, hand over the secret formula?! (voice gets louder and louder with each word) And if you bring help or try anything funny, HE'LL BE DEAD BY MORNING?! SIGNED EVIL GENIUS, PLANKTON?!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> Oh no, this is terrible! SQUIDWARD! SQUIDWAAAAAARD! (he starts running, leaving everything behind him without thinking)</p><p> </p><p>He runs as fast as he can, using up all his lung capacity for screaming loudly and quite hysterically. As he runs by a few fish stick their head out the window, annoyed, and scream back at him to SHUT UP! and IT’S 7 IN THE MORNING! </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> Squidward needs me! Have to save Squidward! Have to stop evil genius! (his screaming becomes more out of breath because of all the running) Have to…. save…. Squiddy…! Save…</p><p> </p><p>Eventually SpongeBob gets to the Chum Bucket, bursting inside.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> Squidward?! (energy instantly returning)</p><p> </p><p>Plankton is standing beside Squidward, chuckling evilly, eye narrowed. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Why SpongeBob, what a surprise to see you! So glad you could come visit us!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (panicking, frightened at the sight of Squidward, starting to rush over to him) Squidward!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Ah ah, (he objects, in a dark voice) don't you come any closer. First the formula, then the squid.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> I'm not giving you the formula, Plankton. Give me Squiddy back first!</p><p> </p><p>Plankton's eye widens and he starts to laugh.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Oh ho ho ho! Squiddy?! What, we're using pet names now? Aww, how sweet! But I still need that formula.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (can’t stop himself from blushing a little, but crosses his arms looking sure of himself) Mr. Krabs told me to NEVER give that to you.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> You do realize, if you don't give me that formula, your little 'Squiddy,' heh, is going to remain in quite some trouble. Oh and I dunno, he could get hurt....</p><p> </p><p>Plankton twists around a lock of Squidward's hair persuasively, looking smug. SpongeBobs eyes widen in shock as he starts stuttering. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> D—don’t hurt him, P—P—Plankton!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Aww, you don't want me to hurt him? Well if I don't get that formula, (he grabs Squidward by his hair, yanking as hard as he can) SOMEONE'S going to get hurt. </p><p> </p><p>Squidward cries out in pain, a sound that chills SpongeBob to the bone despite it being muffled by the piece of the tape on his mouth.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> That's payback for yanking on my braids by the way. (He huffs into Squidward's ear, voice dripping with anger)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (frightened at seeing Squidward in pain, tears forming in his eyes) Plankton, stop! Don’t hurt him! Stop! Please....!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> (smiling widely, enjoying himself) But I'm just getting started! </p><p> </p><p>Plankton steps in front of Squidward with a smile, slapping him hard.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> And THIS is for making me fall down the stairs! And THIS (slaps him again) is for kicking me in the face! And THIS (once more) is for all those stupid legs you have!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (freaking out, rushes over and throws himself at Planktons feet, tears are streaming down his face) Stop Plankton, stop! Let Squiddy go!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> (shakes him off of him, glaring down in disgust a moment before he grins again, pinching Squidward's cheeks, making kissing sounds) </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Aww, Squiddy, Squiddy, Squiddy....too bad he's mine now. But he can be yours for the exchange of one secret recipe! </p><p> </p><p>Though scared, SpongeBob stands up, putting his hands on his side to seem tougher than he actually is. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> You're-You're not getting that formula.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> (losing his patience) Oh so that formula is more important to you than your little Squiddy, huh?! (he has Squidward's face in his hand, squeezing at his cheeks)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> N—no! I—I like Squidward, but I can’t… give you the formula… (voice becoming tiny, scared as he wipes his tears away) I—I like Squiddy… D—don’t hurt him, Plankton! Please…</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Then GIVE IT TO ME!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (is getting confused because he doesn’t want Squidward to get hurt, but neither does he want to betray Mr. Krabs) I can’t! I can’t! (starts fiddling with his shirt) I can’t give it to you!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> (snarls) I guess you don't really care about him then! I can do whatever I want and you wouldn't care. (he walks his fingers across Squidward's arm and up his chest, smirking evilly)</p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob can feel his stomach turning at this sight. Plankton is messing with his feelings. Squidward meanwhile is pinching his eyes tightly shut, his cheeks have become bright red by trying to express his anger through a piece of duct tape.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob: </span>Don’t do that! (starts blushing, wriggling with his shoe, voice becoming small) I don’t like it when you do that. I care about Squidward… and I care about Mr. Krabs. I can’t give it to you, Plankton. (shaking his head frantically, confused) IcantIcantIcantIcant!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Really? Well let's just see what your little friend thinks about that. What do you say, SQUIDDY? Should SpongeBob give me the formula, or do you want to remain a hostage for the rest of your life? (grinning, he rips off the tape, making Squidward wince in pain)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> (rubbing his mouth) Unnh… ouch! (moving around in his chair) You couldn’t get ANYONE else to save me? ANYONE at all?!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (rushing over to Squidward) Don’t worry, Squiddy. I’ll get you out of here.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> And STOP calling me that! Just give him the stupid thing.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (eyes widen, whispering to Squidward) <em>Squidward</em>! You know I can’t do that!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> Alright. I thought you wanted to ‘save’ me. Buuut I guess I’ll just stay here for the rest of my miserable life. It’s not that it matters to me. Not at <em>all.</em></p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob: </span>No, it’s not… I just…</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> (impatience boiling through him) Hey, listen to him! He said give it to me!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (looking up at Plankton, trying to seem very sure of himself) I’m not giving it to you. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> SpongeBob! Give him the stupid thing! </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Listen SquareBob, I'm tired of waiting! </p><p> </p><p>Plankton rips apart Squidwards shirt even further and places his hand on his chest, eyeing SpongeBob intensely as he taps his fingers on Squidwards bare skin. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> What are you doing?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> (simultaneously, knowing what Plankton is about to do) SpongeBob, you better give it to him… VERY quickly now.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton: </span>I'm going to give you until the count of THREE to give me the formula. ONE.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (starts sweating, stammering) I…I…I…I…</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> TWO.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> (nervous, trembling) SpongeBob! Dear Neptune, just do it!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (still stutters and refuses, very conflicted, trying not to sob, watching Plankton tap his fingers on Squidward's chest in fear) Squidward… Plankton… I… I… Oh, I just can’t do it!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton: </span>THREE! (he harshly scratches Squidward, making sure to make the cuts super deep, drawing blood but not very much)</p><p> </p><p>Squidward screams in pain as Plankton’s fingernails find their way into his skin, creating five long gashes across his chest. He clenches his fists, unable to do anything to stop Plankton.</p><p>
  
</p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> (eyes filling up with tears, in pain) GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME! SPONGEBOB, GET HIM OFF ME! </p><p> </p><p>Plankton just laughs and giggles loudly, enjoying himself way too much, the tips of his fingers now bloody.</p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob doesn’t even hear Squidward calling him to help. His eyes are wide but you can tell they are entirely full of rage. He clenches his fists and growls a little before he throws himself at Plankton.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> (His smile falls and giggles stop as he sees him coming) Huh? (He then gasps and looks genuinely scared just as SpongeBob full on tackles him down) </p><p> </p><p>They tumble and roll down across the floor, both coming to a halt with SpongeBob on top of Plankton, who, tears streaming down his face, begins to beat Plankton without even thinking. It’s as if his fists have a life of their own, not stopping. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> (he screams, looking terrified, crying out in pain as each side of his face gets hit, SpongeBob using both fists, being ambidextrous) Aaaah! Stop! Stop! G-Get off of me! </p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob doesn’t hear him. He is raging. Eyes now closed and knuckles red because of the repeated beating.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> I do care about Squidward! I care, I care, I care! (trying to catch his breath in-between each word from crying uncontrollably)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Aaah! (he screams in pain as SpongeBob won't stop, his face starting to bleed, crying out, sounding hurt and terrified) Stop! Please stop! Ahhh!</p><p> </p><p>Plankton tries to push SpongeBob away by pushing and grabbing at his chest, only ripping his shirt in the process, desperately trying to get him off, finally managing to punch SpongeBob in the face, though it's not very hard</p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob doesn't even notice, just shaking his head a moment before he continues to beat the life out of Plankton, just crying and screaming at him. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (more to himself than to Plankton) Nobody hurts my Squiddy! (with each hit) Nobody, nobody, nobody!</p><p> </p><p>Plankton has started to cry, whimpering and screaming in pain, starting to sit up so he can push SpongeBob away</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> St-Stop! P-Please! </p><p> </p><p>Plankton whimpers at him, but SpongeBob only grabs him by the collar and shoves him back down onto the ground, the back of Plankton's head hitting the ground hard, making him cry out even louder.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Aaahh! H-Help! Help!</p><p> </p><p>Squidward is looking at this scene a little frightened. He has never seen the little kid this angry before. He has never even seen him hurting anyone at all. And this…. it’s just… terrifying. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (still beating the life out of Plankton, not even noticing or feeling his knuckles bleeding as he punches him over and over, not even hearing Plankton's desperate cries, who has gotten weaker by now, hardly able to try and fight back, grabbing weakly onto SpongeBob's suspenders, latching onto them with a fist)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> (sobbing, hardly able to scream anymore, blood running down his cheeks, very weak by now, no longer struggling, lying still except for the hand holding onto SpongeBob's suspenders) Stop, stop it! (he cries out weakly, his voice tiny now) H-Help!</p><p> </p><p>Squidward decides he better intervene, fearing SpongeBob might kill Plankton if he doesn't stop, still frightened to witness SpongeBob hurting anybody, especially like this</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> Sponge… (SpongeBob opens one eye) SpongeBob…! (both eyes) SpongeBob, stop beating him! (turns around and looks at Squidward, his fists frozen in the air now)</p><p> </p><p>Plankton goes quiet, on the brink of passing out, his eye squeezed shut in pain, whimpering faintly, crying, his hand finally letting go of SpongeBob's suspenders when he stopped, falling limply to the ground, the rest of his body not moving.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Squidward, still not even realizing what he's done to Plankton, SpongeBob then notices the bloody marks all over his body, immediately he rushes to Squidward and throws himself at his lap, sobbing. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> Oh, I’m sorry, Squiddy! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!</p><p> </p><p>He comfortingly starts stroking Squidwards hands, looking up at him with his big blue eyes filled with tears. </p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob: I’ll get you out of here. Here, let me untie this. </p><p> </p><p>He starts untying the rope from Squidwards arms. As soon as Squidwards hands are freed he moves around his fingers painfully. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> Finally!</p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob tries to untie the rope around Squidwards legs but fails to do so. Plankton had very hurriedly tied it around, resulting in the rope being tangled in multiple places. Squidward bends down to take over from SpongeBob with his now freed hands. </p><p>
  
</p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> Let <em>me</em> do this. (pulling the rope from SpongeBob’s hands) You’re just making it worse! </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (extremely saddened) I’m sorry Squidward…</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> (feeling bad that he yelled at him) No need to apologize, Sponge. I…. I…. (struggling to find the right words) I… I need to…. (in one breath, still untying the rope and not looking SpongeBob in the eye) thankyouSpongeBob.</p><p> </p><p>The rope has now been undone and Squidward tries to stand up. He immediately falls down however, because his legs have become numb from being tightly tied all this time. </p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob rushes over and kneels down next to Squidward. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> Squiddy! Are you okay? (he places his hand on top of Squidwards chest without realizing)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> (shudders at this touch) Your hands are cold.</p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob apologizes and tries to retrieve his hand. Squidward however has taken his hand in his and places it back down.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> I quite like it. (they both start blushing uncontrollably)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (looking at the five marks from Planktons fingernails) I…I…I’ll take care of that.</p><p> </p><p>He traces the edges of the gashes, as if to measure how long they are by doing this. Squidward shivers, partially because of his cold fingers and partially because of the pain it causes him, but mostly because he quite likes the feeling of the little fingers running across his bare chest.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> I uh… I uh… ahem… I… (laughs sheepishly, trying to be sarcastic) How likely are you to make it worse if I let you?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (giggles and blushes intensify) You know I’d never hurt you, Squiddy.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> Well, then what was all <em>that</em> about earlier?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (limpwrists his hand, still giggling) Oh you silly! Now, let me get you cleaned up (starts untying his tie)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> (looking confused) Uh, SpongeBob… what are you doing?</p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob spits on his tie and tries to put it on Squidwards face to get rid of all the dirty smears. Squidward puts both of his hands in front of his face in disgust, trying to block SpongeBob’s way.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward: </span>Get that nasty thing away from me! (eying SpongeBob’s hand coming awfully close)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (pouting) Nonsense! I’ll have you cleaned up before you know it. (he pushes away Squidwards hands and puts his tie on Squidwards cheek, rubbing gently.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> (squirming, but unable to get him to stop because SpongeBob has his hands pinned down) If I’m gonna be dead tomorrow I at least know whose germs it were… (sighs)</p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob continues cleaning Squidwards face with his tie, the only thing he could think of and had available. Squidward just lying there, moping and mumbling to himself as his face is being ‘cleaned’ with SpongeBob’s saliva.</p><p> </p><p>When SpongeBob is finished his tie has now gone more of a dirty brownish red but Squidwards face, is already looking much better. SpongeBob looks down at Squidwards chest, trying to think what to do about that.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (finger to his chin, thinking) Hmmm…</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> Don’t you dare put your spit on me there. If you do I’ll be dead in an hour!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (still thinking, then suddenly realizing, jumping up) OH I KNOW! (he reaches inside his back pocket) I got this water bottle with me! I promised to give it to Patrick for him to bathe his feet, but I guess he won’t mind if I use it for---</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> To bathe his..? Couldn’t he just have..? I mean.. you had that in there the WHOLE TIME?!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (laughing) Funny thing, right Squidward?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> (growling, rolling his eyes) Tell me about it…</p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob starts taking off his torn-up shirt and wets it with the water from inside the bottle. Then, very gently, tongue sticking out his mouth, starts making circular motions on Squidwards chest. Squidward shudders and gasps.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> Oops, I’m sorry. Is that too cold? (he moves his shirt up to his mouth to blow his hot breath onto it)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> (frantically waving around his arms) No, no! That’s just fine! (SpongeBob puts the wet shirt back on and Squidward relaxes noticeably at SpongeBob touching him and repeats himself, more calmly this time) Juuuust fine.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> Does it hurt, Squiddy? (he innocently pokes near one of the marks)</p><p> </p><p>Squidward moves around feeling unpleasant. It doesn’t hurt too bad anymore, but he doesn’t want SpongeBob to go around putting his finger inside it or anything.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> No, it’s okay. Just… get this over with.</p><p> </p><p>SpongeBobs yellow shirt is now entirely stained with Squidwards blood. He looks at it for a moment, not sure what to think about it, before bending down to inspect the five scratches on Squidwards body.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> You’ll be fine, Squidward.</p><p> </p><p>He comfortingly places his hand on Squidwards’ and smiles a cute little smile at him.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> Of course I’ll be… (voice becoming soft) I’ve got you.</p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob looks at Squidward with glistening eyes. It is very unlike Squidward to say such a thing out loud. His face starts to redden, now shyly looking away from Squidward. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> And I’ve---</p><p> </p><p>Plankton, who has been quiet this whole time, sniffles as he tries to push himself up into a sitting position with his arms, whimpering in pain as he tries, the sound drawing the attention of SpongeBob and Squidward who look over.</p><p> </p><p>Plankton is too weak however and his arms collapse underneath him, making him fall back onto the ground, whimpering out in pain and defeat as he does so, incredibly weak and helpless, not moving anymore. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (sees him and immediately looks afraid) Oh no! Plankton!</p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob rushes over to Plankton's limp body, panicking when he sees how hurt he is, looking at all the blood. Plankton just lies there, groaning softly in pain.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> Plankton! Did <em>I</em> do this?! (extremely panicked when he realizes he is indeed the one who did this) PLANKTON! Can you hear me?</p><p> </p><p>Plankton just weakly opens his eye for a moment, not able to see anything however as everything's blurry, groaning out as he closes it again, slowly slipping into unconsciousness</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (panicking and frightened) Plankton! Plankton?! (grabs him and shakes him roughly) Say something! Oh, what did I do, what did I do, what did I do?! (tears forming in his eyes, now hysterically calling to Squidward) Give me my shirt!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> Your shirt is not going to fix this, SpongeBob…</p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob jumps up, distressed, and picks up his shirt from the ground. He goes back over to Plankton, looks at his shirt, then at Plankton, then back at his shirt and then realizes its indeed not going to fix it.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> I need to do something! Oh Squiddy, I’m a terrible person! I’m just terrible! I’m terrible! I need to help him. Give me my tie!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> (picks up the tie but just holds it in his hands, confused) SpongeBob, that’s not going to---</p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob, now severely panicked, yanks his tie from Squidwards hands.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> I’ll do it myself! (looks back down at Plankton, now finally letting his tears flow) Oh, Plankton, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry! (he puts his face on Planktons body, sobbing uncontrollably now)</p><p> </p><p>Squidward walks over and puts his hand on SpongeBobs head, caressing his hair, trying to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward: </span>(soothingly shushing him the way you would a baby) Shhh, it will be okay, Sponge.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (looks up at him, eyes bloodshed from crying and hiccupping) Are you sure? (he follows Squidwards concerned eyes looking at Plankton’s unmoving body) NO, IT’S NOT! I need to help him!</p><p> </p><p>He jumps up, distressed, and tries to pick up Plankton’s body. The unconscious body is very heavy however and not cooperating at all, making him drop it to the floor immediately thereafter. Squidward is shaking his head, tutting, while looking at SpongeBobs pathetic attempts to carry Plankton. He picks Plankton up again, determined to help him. The body falls down once again with a heavy thud. He wants to pick it up once more but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> Here, let me handle this (he throws Plankton’s body over his shoulder as if he weighs nothing) And you can go uh… (looks at SpongeBobs bare chest and blushes) ahem… put on your shirt or something. (mumbling to himself as he quickly walks away) Now where does this nefarious creature have his bedroom?</p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob puts on his bloody, ripped shirt again and while buttoning whatever buttons are left he follows Squidward, who is peeking behind a door to see if that’s where the bedroom is.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> Found it! (puts on the lights and turns to SpongeBob) Can you hold him on the left side so we can put him down?</p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob rushes over and grabs hold of Planktons body.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> Uh, SpongeBob (clears his throat) other left.</p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob only now notices he had his hands on top of Squidwards’ and starts blushing.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (shyly, laughing sheepishly) Oh, eh, yeah… (goes over to the left side and helps put Plankton on top of his bed)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> Now, don’t do anything foolish while I’m gone (warning him, his finger up in the air) I’m going to see where he keeps his bandages.</p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob sits down on the bed next to Plankton, his legs crossed and arms resting on top the way a good kid would do when he’s told to behave, watching Squidward leave the room.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> (mumbling to himself and opening all the cabinet doors in Plankton’s bathroom, until he finds what he’s looking for) Okay, before that kid does anything stupid again I better head back.</p><p> </p><p>Squidward walks inside the bedroom, his arms full of bandages and other stuff only to reveal SpongeBob sitting behind Planktons head, his lap covered with strings of Planktons long, black hair.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> What are you doing?!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (shrugs innocently) I’m braiding.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> Braiding his… (throwing his hands up in the air) never mind! Well, you can’t do any damage that way. Just keep going. I guess.</p><p> </p><p>He sits down next to Plankton and cleans his face with a wet towel before putting Band-Aids on some of his scratches.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (excitedly) Can I do that?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> Do what?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> Put a Band-Aid on.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> Why?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> Because I like the pretty colors (he reaches over to grab one of the Band-Aids from the First Aid Kit and brushes Squidwards hand lightly as he does)</p><p> </p><p>They gaze into each other’s eyes for a moment before looking away again, both blabbering excuses and blushing. SpongeBob is the first to start speaking again.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> Don’t <em>you</em> need a Band-Aid, Squiddy? On your chest? (he looks at the red marks on his bare skin)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> No, I’m fine. He needs them more than I do after what you did to him (he grins and looks up at SpongeBob to see his reaction to this. SpongeBob however is still staring at his chest) SpongeBob…</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> Yes? (still not looking away, replying to Squidward without much thought)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> (Bluntly, but smirking) Stop looking at my chest.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (extremely bashful) I’m sorry, Squidward (quickly starts braiding Plankton’s hair again to avoid Squidward seeing his red cheeks)</p><p> </p><p>Squidward continues to take care of Planktons cuts and bruises while SpongeBob calmly braids his hair with utmost precision.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> Tadaaa! (holding the braids up in the air, proud at what he achieved)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> (shaking his head, but laughing) You’re something, Sponge… You’re really something…</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (confused) What do you mean?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> Well, you’re beating someone up one minute, crying another, and now… you’re totally fine again!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (looking sophisticated) That’s called having a mercurial nature, Squidward.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> (growls) I know what it means! I mean, well….</p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob is still gazing at him with his big blue eyes, letting go of Planktons braids as he moves a little closer to Squidward. Squidward bites his lip, feeling butterflies flutter in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob: </span>(suddenly persuasive, still moving closer) Well, what do you mean?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> You’re---You’re messing with a lot of feelings today, SpongeBob (droplets of sweat forming on his forehead as SpongeBobs face keeps coming closer)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (now practically breathing on Squidwards face) Thank you for helping with Plankton, Squiddy.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> Oh, uh, that was nothing really. (blushing, not quite comfortable with SpongeBob being this close, but not wanting him to retrieve either) We should get going or someth----</p><p> </p><p>His blabbering is stopped by SpongeBob planting his lips on his. Squidward feels his shoulders relax; he didn’t realize he had been so tense all this time and grabs SpongeBobs face as he finally gives in to his feelings and answers passionately to SpongeBob’s kiss.</p><p> </p><p>As they’re kissing, Karen suddenly comes into the room, Spot in tow. SpongeBob and Squidward not even noticing, too caught up in their own little world.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Karen:</span> Sheldon, are you - (She gasps loudly at the sight of Plankton in the bed, jumping in the air, looking scared, hardly noticing the fact SpongeBob and Squidward are kissing) PLANKTON!</p><p> </p><p>Karen rushes over, roughly breaking the two of them apart from their kiss, hurrying to Plankton’s side, taking his hand in hers. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Karen:</span> What is going on?! You two were just sharing a victory kiss for defeating my husband?! You monsters! What happened to my poor baby?! (She looks at Plankton in fear and genuine concern, holding onto his hand tightly, reaching the other to cup the side of his face carefully, rubbing a thumb softly across his chin, wishing he was awake)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob: </span>(ashamed and extremely guilty, looking at the ground) I… It’s my fault… (tears forming in his eyes again, his happiness from earlier completely gone by now) I… I couldn’t help myself a…and (hiccupping and sniffling) when I s…saw S…Squiddy in p…pain I j…just…</p><p> </p><p>Squidward takes SpongeBobs hand in his, stroking it gently and trying to comfort him. He doesn’t like seeing him upset like this. SpongeBob looking up at him, suddenly looking incredibly small and giving him a broken smile. This makes Squidward squeeze his hand tightly, wanting to take over his misery.</p><p> </p><p>Karen looks away from Plankton when she hears it was SpongeBob who did it, her eyes wide, looking surprised yet still angry. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Karen:</span> You? You did this to him?! </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (still sniffling and hiccupping) I… I’m s…sorry K…Karen. I just… when I saw S…S…Squiddy like that I… And I didn’t m…mean to h…h…hurt him. I just…. (not thinking properly through his tears anymore, babbling) Squiddy… and I… Plankton… I didn’t w…want to d…do it, right S…Squidw…w…ward?</p><p> </p><p>Squidward just nods, not knowing what else to do at the moment to explain what SpongeBob did. And also still a little overwhelmed from being busted kissing… well… SpongeBob of all people.</p><p> </p><p>Karen doesn’t answer and just looks back at Plankton with worry, turning her attention back to him, hating to see him so hurt, especially because it happens all the time, kissing his hand softly as she holds it.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Karen:</span> Ohh, Plankton…..</p><p> </p><p>Spot has made his way onto the bed and comes to Plankton’s side, whimpering as he frowns at him, starting to lick at his face as he whines. </p><p> </p><p>Plankton’s eyebrows begin to furrow and he begins to move, everyone perking up as they watch.</p><p> </p><p>Plankton groans a little, shaking his head from Spot, finally shooing him away though his eye is still squeezed shut.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> Go on, Spot, get! (he starts to sit up) Ugh. (the pain quickly comes rushing back and he cries out a little, bringing his hand to his head) Ugh, my head!</p><p> </p><p>Karen and SpongeBob gently push him back down, though SpongeBob doesn’t say anything yet, watching intently with concern and worry.</p><p>
  
</p><p><span class="u">Karen:</span> Easy, Sheldon, you’re hurt. Don’t move.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> (head spinning with pain, finally opening his now swollen eye, the first and only person he sees being Karen, not noticing SpongeBob or Squidward yet and he weakly smiles, glad to see her, relaxing) K-Karen. (he takes her hand) What happened?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> I’m sorry, Plankton. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I promise! I’m sorry…</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> (turning his head in surprise, frowning, at first not believing it) You? You did this to me? (he quickly gets angry) Why I oughtta-</p><p> </p><p>Plankton sits up and raises his fist as if to hit SpongeBob. Squidward, without thinking, quickly steps aside to avoid SpongeBob from getting hit. But he didn’t need to, because the massive pain overwhelms Plankton and he cries out and holds his head, quickly lying back down, looking pained. Squidward feels a little stupid at what he just did. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> (wincing) Oh forget it. I just got beat up by SpongeBob. Man, I’m pathetic. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> You’re not pathetic Plankton. And I’m sorry. For everything I did. (wanting to put his hand on Planktons head to stroke his hair comfortingly)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> (scowling at him, just upset he had failed and gotten beaten up) Oh, whatever. Everything failed and you win. Least you can walk away happy. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> Plankton, I did a very bad thing hurting you and I’m very sorry (now looking over at Squidward, who is still holding his hand) but you did a very bad thing when you took Squidward. (looking back at Plankton, more intensely this time) and I won’t hurt you ever again if you promise to not to hurt Squiddy anymore… never EVER.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> (just wanting SpongeBob to leave at this point, tired and in pain) Sure, whatever, he’s all yours. Good luck with that sorehead squid anyway… you’ll <em>need</em> it. (grumbling now, talking sarcastically) I won’t take him away from you <em>ever</em> again. Now can you please just go? </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (hesitant to leave) Will you be okay?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Plankton:</span> (through gritted teeth) I won't be if you don't get outta here.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (not quite believing it, now turning to Karen who is still sitting next to Plankton) Are you sure?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Karen:</span> Just go now, SpongeBob, I need to take care of Sheldon.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> Are you sure you’re sure you’re sure?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward, Karen and Plankton all at once: </span>(all just wanting to prevent SpongeBob from asking the same thing over and over) YES, WE’RE SURE! </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (startled, jumping up a little) Oh… okay. (noticing Squidwards hand still holding his) Do you want to go home?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> (looking at Plankton one last time, who just glances back at him angrily with a growl) Yes. Let’s go home (lovingly squeezing SpongeBobs hand)</p><p> </p><p>They leave the Chum Bucket.</p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob and Squidward are walking the empty streets of Bikini Bottom back home, still hand in hand. SpongeBob swinging them lightly, being his usual cheerful self.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> Hey Squiddy?</p><p> </p><p>Squidward hums as a response.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (giggling) You’re holding my hand.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> (starts blushing, looking away from SpongeBob) What about it?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> I like it (a big smile forming on his face)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> You know what <em>I</em> like? (grinning to himself)</p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob looking at him wide eyed. Jumping up and down, wanting to know what Squidward has to say very badly.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> Plankton covered in neon-colored Band-Aids (now laughing louder, nose wrinkling as the vision of this appears on his mind again)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (joins him in his laughter) I liked that too! (feeling around in his pocket) I brought one for you also. For your chest (he pokes Squidwards chest playfully)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> You what?! So after you beat up Plankton you steal from him too? (still smiling however)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (shrugging his shoulders) I guess I just really like your ch--- I mean… (blushing) the color… (quickly glancing at the Band-Aid) green.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> Oh, I’m <em>suuure</em> you do</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> Yeah, it’s like green mush. Just like the walls at the Krusty Krab whenever Mr. Krabs forgets to tell me to cle---</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> (stopping in his place, remembering where he had heard that before, then realizing <em>he</em> was the one who said that) Don’t say that again.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> What? (confused) Krusty Krab? Mr. Krabs? Green mush?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> Just… I don’t want to think about it.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (starting a different subject) You know what I like even <em>more?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> Lemme guess, uh, pink mush?</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (giggling) Nooooooo…. kissing you!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> (blushing intensely) That’s certainly better than green mush.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> Now <em>you</em> said it yourself!</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> I guess I did, eh. How about a little something to make me shut up?</p><p> </p><p>SpongeBob looks at him confused, holding up the Band-Aid</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> You want me to put this on your mouth?</p><p> </p><p>Squidward, remembering the pain from when Plankton had his mouth taped shut earlier, shudders at the thought.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Squidward:</span> No, I mean something more like this (he places his lips on SpongeBobs and gives him a quick kiss)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">SpongeBob:</span> (smirking) I guess that was your victory kiss, right Squidward?</p><p> </p><p>Squidward just blushes and smiles as a response as they walk their way back towards Conch Street, the sun now brightly shining on their backs. It sure turned out to be a beautiful Bikini Bottom day after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>